In light and dark
by soggywaffles321
Summary: Modern day Mia finds herself thousands of years in the past on the first order base. The reason? none other than her Jedi ancestry.With Mia being a force child of incredible power, Snoke orders Kylo Ren to teach her the ways of the Dark side. But in the merge of light and dark, the unthinkable happens -they fall in love, changing the fate of the galaxy, and Kylo Ren with it.
1. She set her ex on fire

**Hi guys! So I wanted to write this story in order to give myself a break from writing my other star wars fanfic "** _ **when it rains"**_ **this story will be a Kylo Ren x Modern female drama, (female is somewhat based off of me because he's hot and I wanna be this character and have him all to myself. So yeah. I know you wont.. but enjoy!**

00000000000000000000000

 _Energy was such a strange concept –one that he would never be able to understand._

 _He had found her unconscious in the snow; her brown hair wild and unkempt against her porcelain peach skin. What a peculiar being she was; so beautiful and delicate it made him falter to notice her._

 _She wasn't from here. She couldn't have been; he'd never seen clothes like hers before –a strange woven light blue pants that looked as if they'd been painted on her, a dark blue shirt that was fitted enough to highlight the curves on her petite body, and a brown bag with a long strap that hung over the shoulder opposite of its side._

 _Her brown bangs were shuffled and her lips a soft pink, bringing somewhat a blush to his face as he picked her up; thanking the stars he was wearing a mask to shield the universe from his emotion –to shield himself from his emotion. The guards surrounded him as he walked back to the base with her in his arms._

 _000000000000000000_

 **Mia's POV:**

I slowly woke to find myself restrained in a dark room; my arms Cuffed to a metal table along with my legs. The air was freezing and I found myself to be shivering due to the fact that I was only wearing the blue shirt and skinny jeans I was wearing yesterday; making me also realize the fact that I needed to shower.

It took a few moments for me to actually panic and wonder why I was here and more importantly –why I was restrained. I obviously wasn't a danger at all; although I did manage to set my ex's house on fire miraculously by just staring at it – _but that was just speculation._

"I see you've woken up. Good. _We have quite a bit to talk about."_

 _Was I arrested? And what the hell was with the person's menacing voice? And why was it still dark in here?_

"Before you remind me of what I did, Mr. umm, officer I think.. Can I take my phone call first? I need to make sure my roommate doesn't rat out that I'm past curfew to the dorm advisor…"

There was only eerie silence after my question, making me wonder if I actually was talking to a police officer.

Then I heard footsteps slowly walk toward me, the mysterious figure finally revealing himself in the light.

 _Okay, this was not a police officer… considering the fact that he was wearing some type of mask and weird black robes that covered him entirely._

" _Do you know who I am?"_ he breathed heavily through his mask, his voice covered for sure.

 _Yup. Not a cop. Definitely not a cop._

"Umm no Mr. err Sir."

He seemed to pause for a moment, moving even closer to me causing me to push back into the upright table that currently secured me.

I swallowed audibly, nervous that I was actually inside of some cosplay freak's basement instead of a police interrogation room.

He eyed my up and down; sending chills down my spine as I refused to look into his mask.

" _Who are you? On what planet do you reside?"_

I knitted my brows together turning my head slightly puzzled, then holding back laughter. _Was this guy serious?_

" _Earth, Star Trek Geek. Now can you please just cut the shit and tell me why I'm here"_

He scowled at me growing angrier, his bottom lip puffing out as he growled; slamming his hands onto my cuffed wrists.

" _LIAR! THERE IS NO PLANET NAMED "EARTH". YOU LEAVE ME NO CHOICE!"_

It was then that I braced myself for getting my throat sliced or something of that nature that a loner psychopath like him would normally do, but instead my head just started to hurt as he bent down a bit to stare at me face to face.

 _Fuck okay; it felt like my head was going to pop off. But there was something even weirder going on here… was-was he reading my mind?_

Then everything stopped as he stumbled backwards from me; jaw dropped open as he shook.

" _My stars…"_ he whispered to himself, but loud enough that I was able to hear it.

He put on him mask and pushed the button beside what looked like a door; sliding it open as two people clad in white armor and masks grabbed me by the arms

" _What the- what the hell?! WAIT WHO ARE YOU?! WHERE AM I?"_

 _It was then that I actually began to think that perhaps I wasn't on earth… or maybe I was having some weird dream. Hopefully._

 _0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

 **Kylo's POV:**

I'd never witnessed anything like this before – _anyone like her before._

 _She had to be from the future of some sort, but how did she get here? What was this Earth planet she was from? Did it exist yet?_

 _She was a millennial. A future descendent of one of the greatest Jedi Masters to ever live –Obi Wan Kenobi._

" _Master? How could this be?"_

I looked up at Snoke, who appeared to be less puzzled than I.

" _The force works in mysterious ways Kylo, perhaps she came across a portal, you did inform me that she was a student in that field."_

" _Yes master, she was a major in "astrophysics" I believe it was, but even if she did cross a portal, why would she end up here? On the first resistance base?"_

He pressed his hand to what appeared to be his chin in puzzlement, and then nodding he spoke.

" _I believe this was not a coincidence Kylo, perhaps she is here for a reason. She is in fact a descendent of one of the greatest Jedi's to ever exist… Her power Is most evident, I can feel her from here, I can feel it in the force. Bring her to me. I wish to inspect her."_

 _00000000000000000000000000000000000_

 **Mia's POV:**

I was held in a cell for quite some time; finding out I actually wasn't on earth due to the fact that I was kept next to another inmate who appeared to be of alien descent.

 _And I thought finals week was more than enough to handle…_

It was hours later that the white clad guards came in; dragging me out of my cell and down the halls to a large door where I saw _him. The masked man from earlier._

The guards released me and left once reaching the door where the masked man stood giving me the opportunity to give him a piece of my mind.

" _Decided you couldn't get enough of me Cosplay fuck?"_

He cocked his head at my slang, not knowing the earth term "Cosplay" at all.

" _Save your peculiar earth language for later, my master wishes to examine you."_

He walked behind me as he pressed his hands onto my shoulders his gloved fingers bruising my flesh.

" _Act properly or you_ _will_ _pay."_ He hissed in my ear; as the large door slid open. He walked me slowly down a pathway leading to a large circle floor; a hologram of a creature of some sort appearing over it.

" _Bow you wench."_ I followed his lead and took a small bow just as he did.

" _Mia of earth, my it is interesting to see you."_

I cocked my head somewhat in confusion, not remembering this mystical being at all let alone knowing it existed.

"Mr. umm, my king, I don't think I've met you before."

The masked man who was no longer wearing a mask scoffed at my ignorance to who this being was and everything else foreign to me so far.

" _Child, you are a descendant of one of the greatest Jedi Masters to ever live, and his strength in the force is currently in you. You have not met me before, but indeed I have heard of you. I must know your history child"_

Okay this was getting ridiculous, the force was a myth, I had no idea what a Jedi Master was, and if they did exist, I heavily doubt that I'm related to one from thousands of years ago.

" _My name is Mia Torres, I'm twenty four years old, I'm from Brooklyn new York on Earth, I used to be in the army, I'm in college now, I was an orphan at an all-girls academy, my mother died giving birth to me, I don't know my father, umm.. I set my ex-boyfriend of fire by just staring at him-_

It was then that the masked man who was no longer wearing his mask slowly turned to look at me –his eyes wide in shock, the holographic figure raising its hand to prevent the man next to me from speaking.

" _I know you find this difficult to believe, but it is crucial you trust me –your strength in the force is truly undeniable; and because of this I have a proposition. You have much to learn, but my pupil Kylo Ren will teach you; and you will be the altering factor in this war we face between light and dark. Your power can bring forth a new era for the First Order."_

I felt myself choke on the bile rising in my throat, _oh god no please just let me go home._

The unmasked man next to me seemed outraged at the idea, his arms crossed in a defiant way.

" _Master are you sure this would be-_

" _I WILL NOT TOLERATE BEING QUESTIONED OF MY AUTHORITY REN. IT IS I WHO KNOWS WHAT IS BEST FOR THE FIRST ORDER, NOT YOU."_

It was then that the man next to me went silent; staring at his feet as he pursed his lips.

" _The two of you will begin training in the morning at once"_

I looked at the man next to me who then looked at me in return, then looking at his master.

" _But master she's not from this time period and she's too light-_

" _MY DECISION IS FINAL."_

The hologram glitches and then disappeared, leaving the two of us in the hollow pathway in awkward silence; our glances toward one another as sharp as the cold atmosphere around us.

" _I'm not going home am I?"_

" _Not a chance."_


	2. Finding her force

**So a comment already on this story! Love it! I also wanted to mention the fact that my OC Mia will be portrayed by Carrey Mulligan. As always, thank you for reading guys! Enjoy!**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 _Rey stood before her master; his back turned to her in puzzlement. It had been a year since she'd faced Kylo –a year since she'd blown up star killer base, a year since she'd found Master Jedi Luke Skywalker and Began training with him._

 _She already knew him well; he was like a father to her._

 _His silence worried her, and she knew it must have been something serious since he'd been hiding whatever it had been for a few days._

" _Master Luke, can you please tell me what's been troubling you?"_

 _It was then that he turned around, his eyes piercing hers in all sternness for the first time._

" _A new Jedi has been discovered by Kylo Ren; a reincarnate Jedi from thousands of years in the future. Her power is none other than incredible –and the dark side plans to use this to their benefit."_

 _Her brows knitted together in worry and confusion as to what he had planned for this –knowing he must have planned something._

" _What do you plan to do Master Luke?"_

 _He gave a smile as he turned his back to her once more_

" _Oh I plan to stay out of this, however_ _you_ _are ready Rey. You must find this girl, and teach her the ways of the light the same way I have taught you."_

 _Panic was evident in her face as he turned around to give her a slight smile._

" _Fear not Rey, if I did not believe you were ready for this I would not have decided to give you this task. I believe in you, as a Jedi –it is time you've proved your strength in the light."_

 _She smiled back at him; nodding as she turned around, Knowing her task as she was about to exit through the temple doors when she heard him say her name._

" _And Rey"_

 _She turned around to face him_

" _May the force be with you."_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Mia's POV:**

I woke to the sweet sound of silence; finally obtaining the rest I desperetly needed. I was still in my clothes from yesterday –and perhaps the day before yesterday as well, and although I truly wanted to shower, I didn't trust anything or anyone at the moment.

I sat up contemplating last night's happenings; and accepting the fact that the masked man was going to train me today – _this morning._

Hopping off of the large guest mattress I ran to the guest bathroom that connected to the bedroom; standing in front of the large mirror as the pale light above me gave me somewhat of an ugly angle.

" _man I need make-up."_

My purse was missing, and my poor appearance was already feeling the harsh effects of that. The least I could do was brush my teeth, and I thanked god there was a small tube of toothpaste and a new toothbrush that was still in its packaging right next to the sink.

It was then that I heard a door slide open, boots walking through the guest bedroom floor as I tied my hair back; the new toothbrush still in my mouth as mint toothpaste covered the edges of my mouth –not even caring to look and see who it was as I held the toothbrush in my mouth while both of my hands tied my hair into a low ponytail.

He stopped in front of the open bathroom doorway, giving me the opportunity to look at him as the toothbrush hung from my mouth; causing him to place his hand on the top part of his mask as he shook his head.

" _You have five minutes. The guards will escort you to my training quarters once you finish.. Whatever you're doing."_

He turned and left; his cape sashaying the guards that stood and watched me as I spit out the remaining toothpaste into the sink and rinsed my mouth.

" _Drama Queen."_

00000000000000000000000000000000

 **Kylo's POV:**

 _Training so far was a wreck._

 _She was strong, fast, and physically able to do things –the only problem was her trouble in controlling her power._

" _Just focus your energy; practice using all of your energy-_

She tried once more, holding out her arm trying to make the saber fly into her hand; then after about two minutes of pure concentration she slumped her shoulders her anger evident as she looked back at me.

"Dude I honestly think you have the wrong person. I don't know anything about the force, the Jedi, or the sith… let alone believe that I'm actually related to a Jedi and have the powers of one."

I stepped towards her, the dim lighting in the training room leaving a light glow on her face. It was then that I _felt_ the reason she couldn't concentrate – _there was something blocking the source of all her energy._

I invaded her mind searching for it, instantly making her wince and retort to try to keep me out of her head. The last time I'd investigated her head I was only able to see that she was from the future before leaving to discuss my findings with supreme leader Snoke. This time I wanted to investigate further, deeper.

" _Get. Out. Now."_

I ignored her wishes, delving further into the depths of her mind.

 _Her thoughts were pitch black, and then there was the sound of glass shattering; a little girl pined to the white wall of a room, a man in a black robe pinning her to the wall as he ripped the necklace with a cross shaped pendant from his neck._

 _He cupped her tear stained cheeks, fear etched into her face as she forced her eyes shut in terror._

" _My sweet sweet Mia Anna, Now what will sister Mary Levin say about your act? Good little girls are never supposed to steal."_

 _This was her, it had to be the girl; a much skinnier younger version of her._

" _I-I'm s-sorry father Alvarez" she hiccupped her high pitched words through tears._

" _I don't believe you are Mia, I believe I must inform Sister Levin at once… Unless, I punish you myself."_

 _She shuddered crying out as his hands roamed her, unbuttoning her white collar black dress forcefully_

 _Oh no.. Oh dear stars don't tell me this is going where I think it's going_

" _this is what happens when Good little girls do bad things Mia, they are punished."_

 _She squirmed against his grasp, crying out as he placed a hand over her mouth to muffle her screams._

" _NEVER AGAIN!"_

 _Then the little girl's eyes shot open; pushing him twenty feet in the air slamming him into the wall; fire in her eyes as he scrambled to his feet_

" _WITCHCRAFT! WORKS OF THE DEVIL! SATANIC CHILD! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT AT ONCE!_

 _Flames emerged from his robe, and I've never been so proud of something in my entire life, even as a child she was so_ _brave_ _._

Her eyes shot open and the force of her energy pushed me back thirty feet in the air before slamming into the wall and falling face first; my lightsaber flying into her hand with light speed and instantly turning on as I looked up at her breathlessly.

" _Well I'll be dammed –Mia." My tongue tasted the vibration of her name for the first time as she looked directly at me, turning off the saber and tossing it my way as a smile danced on her face._

" _Never mind. I am the person you're looking for."_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Mia's POV:**

"Can I sleep in the cell instead? Or in that metal table thingy I was in before? Or you could kill me if you want, but it might be a bit difficult considering my training earlier today."

I smirked a smirk of victory –and for the first time in my life I actually was happy to be myself. He had already shown me his quarters, and the fact that the guest quarters I had used yesterday were now taken by general from the "outer rim" made me want to take his red sword thingy and slice my own throat with it.

I refused to share _anything_ with _him_

A heavy sigh escaped his mask; I was getting under his skin and I could feel it from here; the tension between us growing thinner and thinner each moment.

" _Believe me. I would if I could._ And for your sleeping arrangements; you will sleep here, on the floor _, where I can monitor you."_

I shivered at his response, an instant " _Nope_." Exiting my lips once he finished his sentence. I didn't even know his name –and yet he expected me to be comfortable with him _watching me sleep?_

"I don't even know your name and you expect me to be comfortable with you watching me sleep? You're seriously going to watch me while I sleep? Doesn't that seem a bit... _weird_ to you?"

" _No_. Now go to sleep."

"But why do _you_ get to have the mattress? And I wanna know your name"

" _Oh I don't know maybe because it's_ _my_ _mattress. And My name is Kylo Ren"_ You could hear the irritation in his voice even through the mask –which was quite impressive to be honest; I was doing a pretty good job at being a pain in the ass.

"No it isn't." _this time it was me who was invading his head._

"Ben. Ben Solo. That's your name."

It was then that he spun me around; hands grasping my wrists.

" _YOU WILL NEVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN AND YOU WILL GO TO SLEEP RIGHT NOW!"_

I puffed out my lip, standing right in front of the masked bastard who had to be at least two feet taller than me – _man that fucker was tall, but he didn't scare me_. _Not one bit._

" _No_ , I'm not going to sleep until _you_ go first. Besides I need to bathe, I smell like mildew and copper"

It was then that he finally removed his stupid mask, which surprised me because I actually thought he was going to sleep with it on. He was handsome, I wasn't going to lie; smooth and pale with defined features like a long nose and slender long face. He was handsome, with brown eyes that bore deep into yours and a deep scar that ran between his eyes; his pitch black hair that went down to about his chin. _He was definitely Handsome_ –I'll give him that.

" _Fine_ , I already showed you the washroom and how to turn the water dispenser on and off. _And be fast. I'm going after you._ "

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Kylo's POV:**

 _She knew how to irritate the hell out of me –that was for sure. Are all earthlings like this? Because if they are I'm quite glad Earth doesn't exist yet._

I'd found the girl a tunic to wear once she'd bathed –but at the moment that was really all I could find without giving her a pair of my clothes –which I refused to do because if I did her scent would probably be imbedded in the fabric.

That was another thing. Her scent was so strong, so _peculiar, so… exotic._ The over powering smell of synthetic sugar and strangely –undertones of something… _fruity? Perhaps citrus?_

I couldn't deny that although I was incredibly annoyed with her, I was somewhat _intrigued_ by her; like a foreign object a child would play with through curiosity.

She was so strange to me, everything about her. The way she spoke, the way she looked and dressed, even the way she walked was somewhat foreign to me; her short, petite body forcing her legs to move twice as fast in order to keep up with others. _She was short. Very short. About four feet and eleven inches tall. Or at least that was my estimate._

Her figure was a muscular build, however she had rather large assets for a girl her size; her large hips one of the most dominant features about her and her small feet along with it.

 _Though the thing that intrigued me the most was the fact that she was a small girl with ferocity possibly even stronger than mine –and it drove me somewhat crazy._

 _I hated how she made me think this way. Absolutely hated it –and for the first time I felt as though it were someone else who was over powering me instead of vice versa –the worst part being that this person was a female._


	3. Kylo and Ben

**There's so much to be excited about with this story! Already three comments and favorites and follows! Thank you guys so much for reading my stories! It truly means a lot to me! So anyway I wanted to say that Mia will have to choose between light and dark (and she chooses the light) this chapter will be about her few days on the first order base and her growing feelings for Kylo Teehee :3. But anyway –Enjoy!**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Kylo's POV:**

It had been two weeks since finding Mia.

And granted, it's been a very strange two weeks. We grew into a routine focused around her training, and even I myself was growing accustomed to her presence. I was beginning to truly get to know who she was – _without invading her memories._

To be quite honest she truly was an interesting young woman; and I began to notice little things about her that made me admire her even more. The way she'd mumble in her sleep and wake me up at night, The way her eyes would light up whenever she talks about her science books and her dreams of seeing a black hole in person, or the way she'd get self-conscious about the birthmark on her lower cheek, how she'd always have to jump to be able to reach the lever that turns on the shower, how she'd always hum beautiful delicate music whenever she thought she was alone –the way she gets headaches whenever she doesn't drink coffee in the morning. Or how she'd always shiver when she wasn't wearing layers and deny she was cold whenever asked… all of these little things were pieces to a puzzle much bigger than any two dimensional memory –they were the quirky accents of her personality that slipped out every once in a while; allowing me to understand more about her.

Mia was one of the fastest learners I'd ever come across; only needing to train with me for a week before she was ready to face her master – _it truly was incredible; her energy was so easy to mold and build upon, it was quite beautiful to say the least._

 _She_ _was quite beautiful to say the least -_ _ **no. You stop that right now. Don't even think about it.**_

 _And then that commanding voice in the back of my head chastised me yet again; its strength diminishing as the days wore on –as her presence continued to have its effects on my psyche. It was beginning to concern me –well, concern that pesky warning voice side of me, but then there was this other side of myself that she started to bring out of me; a warmer happier side._

" _Ready to lose?" I spoke through my mask as I held up my signature red saber; my mask hiding the cocky smirk that graced my lips as she stood opposite of me across the training room –holding the old saber I'd used long ago during my own training days with Snoke._

" _Not until you take off the mask and give me a fair man to man fight."_

 _It was then that I slowly removed the mask; raising a brow at her as I scoffed._

" _I'm a man, you're a woman; the fight will never be equal. I'll always win."_

 _She seemed taken aback by my words –spite rising in her voice as she stared me in the face._

" _Well Scarface, I'd beg to differ. I'll have you know I was a fencing star in high school"_

 _She smirked as she twirled the saber in her hands; losing her grip of it causing it to fly through the glass window; smashing it –causing Hux to scream from the room next to us._

" _Just kidding, I was actually on the science team."_

 _My lips quivered as I stood there staring at her; a bubbly feeling rising from the pit of my stomach as my scowl quivered into a smile._

 _For the first time in fifteen silent years –laughter escaped the lips of Kylo Ren; the side of me that drained laughter from my life entirely. It started as a small giggle and then grew louder and livelier –causing me to drop the saber and press my gloved hands to my face to shut myself up as her cheeks grew red with embarrassment._

" _It's not funny!"_

 _I couldn't seem to stop, trying to hold my breath to keep the laughter from coming out –then I managed to stop._

" _Can we please just get back to the fight?"_

 _I nodded as I smiled for the first time in a long time._

" _And your saber?"_

" _Just fight me, no mask, no weapon, fight me."_

 _I raised a brow at her; then removing my gloves I did as she asked._

" _As you wish, fencing star."_

 _Her cheeks burned red as I came toward her, gaining a stance as I gave another cocky smirk._

" _Kiss me Kylo."_

I halted dead in my tracks, dropping my position entirely as I felt myself go haywire –my legs stepping towards her as my mind begged for them to stop. _Her voice was sultry and soft as silk, and suddenly it felt as if I were on fire, every alarm possible going off in my mind as I felt myself melt like butter._

" _Wh-What?-_

Her boot graced my chest, drop kicking me back and forcing me back into reality. I lay there on the floor, panting as I forced my eyes shut –my face turning red with embarrassment and shame.

"Looks like you just got your ass kicked by a _woman." She mocked as she stepped toward me; her boot coming up to press itself into my rib cage –causing me to cough out in pain_

" _OKAY OKAY WOMEN ARE JUST AS STRONG AS MEN I GET IT!" I was practically begging now; her energy smothering mine over powering me from using the force._

She lifted her boot off of me, swaying her hips as she slowly turned and walked away. _She knew what she was doing; she now knew what made me weak._

" _Oh and Kylo, I'm flattered to know that you would kiss me." She purred, exiting the room as the door shut behind her._

 _My mind began to attack me yet again as I lay there in the dark, my body burning in shame and embarrassment –and my thoughts burning hotter and hotter as I tried to pull them out of the gutter._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Mia's POV:**

 _Ben Solo –or should I say Kylo Ren, was by far the most confusing man to ever stumble into my life. Ever._

 _This could be said for plenty of reasons, possibly the fact that whenever I try to talk to him he plans out what he's going to say in his head –slurring his words and then staying silent entirely, or how he invites me to share his bed with him instead of sleeping on the cold floor –and then purposely kicks me back onto the floor again. Or maybe because of the fact that he tells me he wishes to be my friend in the morning –and then tell me he hates my guts at night._

 _It was too much, way too much. He needed medical help or something –because this guy was fucking crazy, and I wasn't going to put up with it for much longer._

I sat on the plush mattress as I brushed my wet hair; it had already been a good eight days of training with Ben, and today was by far the most awkward.

Tying my hair back I grabbed the book from my purse; _the purse he'd refused to give back to me before emptying out its contents to make sure there were no weapons inside of it._

 _The Great Gatsby was my favorite book, and I had always kept it in my purse back on earth because I kept forgetting to take it out –but now I was actually happy I'd kept forgetting, because this book was the last piece of earth I had left, the only way I could detach myself from my current situation and relax. That and the fact that Gatsby was my all-time crush since the seventh grade._

 _I would always fantasize about life in the roaring twenties and how amazing it would be to have a rich man do anything in the world for you –but that was a fantasy._

I continued to read as the door slid open, Kylo stepping though and slamming his mask onto his dresser. I glanced up from my book in an almost uninterested manor to then continue reading.

He was pissed, and I wanted nothing to do with it. I wasn't his therapist.

" _Get off of MY bed and GET OUT OF MY FUCKING HEAD!"_

I jumped off the mattress as I stepped towards him, my hands on my hips as I knitted my brows in confusion _–as I always did when near Kylo._

" _Kylo, I swear to god I'm not even invading your head right now."_

 _He stopped. Halted right in his tracks as if this news blindsided him like a truck._

" _y-you're not?"_

 _It was then that I stepped closer to him; he seemed so distressed, so conflicted._

" _No Kylo. I haven't invaded you're mind for days."_

 _I reached for his cheek as he looked away, no longer showing me Kylo Ren, but Ben Solo. He looked as if he hadn't rested in days; my hand cupping his cheek as my soul felt the tangled energy within him._

" _Then why…" he sighed heavily, rejoicing in my caresses before slapping my hand away and storming to the other side of the room._

" _I know what you're trying to do and it's not going to work! Nothing will bring me back to the light! I HATE YOU. I HATE HOW STRANGE AND WARM YOU MAKE ME FEEL! I HATE HOW WHENEVER I'M AROUND YOU I FEEL LIKE THERES TWO SIDES OF ME AND NOT ONE. I HATE THAT YOU BRING OUT THIS AWFUL WEAK SIDE OF ME… THE OLD ME… Ben Solo…"_

 _Silence._

 _I stepped towards him slowly, he stayed still as statue as I looked past his eyes to see something more complex within him –and feel it deep in my bones. And I could've sworn that when I touched his cheek lightning surged through my veins; massive energy that was so beautiful and powerful it left goosebumps on my skin and shivers down his spine._

" _I'm_ _not forcing Ben to show through Kylo,_ _You are_ _."_

 _I found it so incredible that I had this effect on him only after a week of knowing him. Why? Why did it feel as if this was the only thing that was truly right in the galaxy?_

 _I placed my hand on his cheek, softly cupping it as my other hand raked through his raven hair. He was so beautiful, so complicated and lost... but it felt as if he knew he was home when he was with me –as if he subliminally wanted Ben to find the light, and the only way to find Ben was to find him in me._

 _I stepped closer to him, my face leaning in to softly brush my lips against his –causing him to jump back in shock as I turned around as i began to walk away._

" _I'm such a stupid woman I shouldn't have done tha-_

 _And then it happened._

 **Kylo's POV:**

 _I grabbed her wrist and whipped her around; hungrily pressing my lips against hers as I cupped her cheeks –holding her face against mine as she kissed me back._

 _I couldn't deny it any longer. Something inside of me ached for her; a repression I had locked away for so long was finally making itself evident –himself evident. It was the old me, the person trapped deep down inside that longed to be set free; to see the light of love and feel the air of hope in his lungs._

 _Mia was his way out. She was the light he so desperately craved, the joy and laughter he'd been deprived of for what seemed to be a lifetime._ _She was him_ _._

 _ **She was me. Before the darkness swallowed me whole.**_

 _The voice in the back of my head was now gone, and as I wrapped my arms around her waist our lips parted allowing me to bury my face into her neck hugging her –to hold her close to me and breathe her into my soul. To beg myself to never let her go._

 _000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

 **Leia's POV:**

 _I never thought I'd see Han again, but I guess I was wrong._

 _The force ghost that stood before me beamed; embracing me in his arms as I wiped the tears that ran down my cheeks._

 _I loved him. I truly did Love him._

 _His energy was ecstatic, and I parted from him to look into his eyes; wondering what it was._

" _Leia, I have_ _very_ _good news."_


End file.
